Fixing the Problem
by moni kun
Summary: Sequel to Darn Those Clothes. Yuki takes Shucihi Shopping for whole new ensemble. More chaos ensues. One shot.


"Hey baka!" My beloved lover called from the front room.

_OMG! Yuki called me! He wants something! And for once, he doesn't sound mad!_

"Coming Yuki!" I left the hot iron for my lover, speeding through the house. I tried to stop once I got to my destination, but as everyone should know: socks+wood floor no stopping. I slid across the room and crashed into the wall, cracking the plaster and creating yet another bill for Yuki. But as I slid to the floor in a crumpled heap, no shouted reprimand came from my lover's mouth. That came as a total surprise to me, but I had enough sense not to squeal in excitement and then explain my delight to Yuki: that would be sure to direct his attention to his poor wall. So instead I quietly stayed where I was: back pressed against the wall, rear in the air, Head on the floor, feet pointing... Well, let's just say that I'm flexible and leave at that.

"Yes, Yuki?"

Yuki sat on the couch, once again with his glasses perched delicately on his nose. This time he had a pad and paper, instead of a newspaper, that he was scribbling notes in. _He writes? _ I blinked in confusion. _He types on that darn laptop of his so often that seeing him actually write is leaving me dumbfounded._

Without looking up, Yuki asks "Are you doing anything today?"

I flipped myself over, spun around, and sat criss cross apple sauce; grabbing my ankles and rocking in anticipation.

Yuki paused in writing, grabbed a glass of water from the coffee table and quietly sipped from it.

"Nope, I have the whole day off!" _Again. _ I said proudly. Grinning like the idiot I was known to be. _In fact, if you had been paying attention, you'd know that I have the whole weekend off..._

Yuki paused and sniffed the air. "Do I smell something burning?"

I leaped to my feet and screamed "My ironing!" and ran from the room.

Yuki stood up and watched me leave the room. Then he turned away and promptly dropped his glass of water in the floor, which in turn soaked his be socked foot.

"What did you do to my wall? You damn brat!"

I heard Yuki roar as I flitted around the laundry room. The volume of the yell just about shook the apartment in it's ferocity.

I slinked back into his view, hands behind my back, grinning nervously as I shifted from foot to foot in the doorway.

"Yuki?" I whispered fearfully.

"What?" He growled without turning away from the newly destroyed wall.

"Umm... About what was burning..." I tentatively started.

"As long as it wasn't my favorite shirt, I don't care."

"Umm... Well.."

He whipped around. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry Yuki! You called me and I was so excited that I left the iron sitting on it.." I started bawling. "And now it's ruined!" I was crying so hard that I made a puddle around my feet.

"My favorite shirt. You ruined my favorite shirt!" He yelled, glaring at me in total and utter anger.

"I'm so sorry Yuki!" I started crying harder.

He sighed and said, "Well, let me see the damage." Then he muttered, "It just might be fixable."

I held up the object of out conversation. Yuki took off his glasses with one hand, and rubbed his temple with the other at the sight before him. The shirt was irreparable, unless he wanted a big huge patch on the back. There was a hole unmistakably in the shape of an iron right in the middle of the shirt.

He sighed again and commented "Well, at least we're going shopping today."

I dropped the shirt into a pile of silk on the floor and looked up, excited. "We? we're going shopping today! Together! Me and Yuki? Going out? Wee! Yay!" I leapt at Yuki, to glomp him in my excitement. But before I could, a fist connected with my head and I crashed to the floor.

"But no more of that!" He growled, irritated.

I just sat there, on the floor, rubbing my head and crying "Yuki's a meany!"

We were driving down the road and Yuki was looking pretty content with himself as he drove like the maniac he is and I tried my best to ignore it and not become an overly frazzled passenger. To break the silence, (and to distract myself from my lover's crazy driving.) I asked a question: "Yuki? Why are we going shopping?"

Yuki smiled grimly. "We are going to find you some new clothes."

"New clothes?" I looked down. "Aww... But it's so much fun wearing yours." (Since the last incident, whenever I was home for an extended amount of time, I wasn't allowed to wear my "horrible" clothes.)

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you wandering around practically drowning in my clothes... But you can't keep wearing pants a foot too long practically belted up to your nose and shirts that go down past your knees." Then he muttered "Also I wouldn't mind having my clothes back."

"I can't say that I'd complain about getting a new pair of pants..." I mumbled. _Belting them up scrunches them around my waist and makes them soo uncomfortable..._ "But I happen to like wearing your shirts." I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to stuff my nose into the sleeves and smell the scent of the one I loved the most. As I was distracted, I didn't see the small cute smile Yuki graced upon me because of my actions.

He turned away to hide his contented face and commented, "You can't just keep wearing my clothes every day. After a while, it'll give your fans the wrong ideas."

"Wrong ideas?" I looked up with a purely innocent face, and eyes to match. "I'm just showing how much I love you..."

"And how little fashion sense you have." Yuki finished for me.

"Hey!" I protested, anger gathering on my face.

"It's true. You have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever." He prodded.

I sat back and folded my arms across my chest.

"Hmph." I said, irritated.

Yuki tried his darndest not to smile, but once again, I didn't notice. It was probably for the best.

We finally pulled up in front of... _A men's clothing store?_ I looked at Yuki in confusion.

He said grimly, "If I'm going to buy you anything, it'll be something I like. Something proper."

"You should be talking." I muttered. Not meeting any resistance, I continued. "I mean, you don't like your father dressing you in monks robes, do you?"

Yuki climbed out of the car. "That's different."

I made no move to leave the car. "Doesn't sound like it to me." I muttered darkly.

Yuki just stood on the sidewalk, back facing the car, silent. He slipped out a cigarette and lit up. Puffing quietly by the building.

A few minutes later we were still ignoring each other when Yuki turned to give me one of his infamous glares. I jumped up and hurriedly got out of the car, being careful not to slam the door. Then I ran to Yuki, breathing hard because of the slight exertion.

"'Bout time." Yuki growled.

I meekly bowed my head and blushed in shame.

"Brat." He muttered.

But I knew my lover well. Almost too well. He was probably smiling inside, and we both knew it. He always showed his love for me in small ways that only I could recognize. (With the exception of the great Tohma, of course. Ooh.. Tohma needs a moni-kun fic... Hint hint) Everybody else always thought that he was so rude and mean and cruel to call me names and act so aloof. (I thought so occasionally too.) But I knew that he cared about me and that 'brat' and 'baka' were just... I guess you could call them pet names. I recognized his unusual form of love and excepted it. I put up with the names and such for him. I ignored them and didn't press him to change for my selfish ways. I know that he appreciated this, so I feel that it's the one thing that I do right for my lover. I can be such a fool sometimes.

"Shuichi."

"Wha..?" I looked up to see and irritated Yuki impatiently holding the door open for me. For a moment I was worried that he was mad at me, then I realized... _He said my name!_

I looked up at him adoringly, eyes shining. "You said my name!" I said in wonder.

One look at his stricken face would make anyone laugh. I read it as 'oops. I let it slip that I cared about you.'

Yuki roughly pushed me through the door and muttered "You were so spaced off that nothing else worked."

"Whatever you say Yuki. But I know it's not true!" I chirped before I stopped and ogled the wonderland of racks and shelves I had walked into.

"Yuki, it's huge!" I breathed.

The blond about snickered at the look on my face, but just managed to control the urge.

"It's just a clothing store." He muttered. He grabbed my arm and yanked my forward. "Come on."

I followed but just slow enough that he had to continue pulling me along. _He's touching me! He's touching me!_

Yuki dropped my arm to start sifting through shirts on the rack.

I gently tugged on his sleeve. "Yuki?" I whispered. "Why is everyone in here looking at me funny?"

Yuki paused in his sifting and I hurriedly let go of his sleeve lest he was mad at me.

He shook his head and went back to his task while saying "You're a youngish looking boy, with pink hair, drowning in someone else's clothes, in a men's clothing store.

That seemed to be a straight forward answer, but it didn't make the picture any clearer for me.

"Okay..." I slowly.

He held up a shirt to me, scrutinizing it and myself closely. "I don't suppose they have anything in petite..."

"Petite?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Unless you want to be drowning in your own clothes as well."

I hmphed resignedly. Then crossed my arms to glare at Yuki's retreating back he went to find pants instead.

I must've spaced off while thinking about why I couldn't buy more clothes like my old ones, because Yuki returned in almost no time at all with slacks draped over his arm. He spooked me by shoving them into my chest and then spinning me around to forcefully propel me to the dressing rooms.

I barely even got an 'eep' out before I was shoved and locked into a room and told not to come out until I tried everything on.

As I fumbled with Yuki's belt, I quickly scanned the pile of clothing I had thrown on the bench. _I have to admit, Yuki doesn't have a bad taste in clothes._ _I'm not really much of a shirt and slacks person, but these even look good enough for me to wear._ I shook my head and hurriedly started to try the pants on. A few minutes later I put all the clothing on their respective hangers and exited the dressing room.

Yuki glared at me. "Did they all fit, brat?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together cutely. "No.." I said, confused.

He rubbed his temples tiredly. "You're supposed to leave the ones that don't fit in the dressing room."

"Oh!" I said brightly. I ran back and did as he said. I came back with 3 pairs of pants that fit well and looked good. One was a dark midnight blue, the other a dark slate gray, and the last the darkest black. _For one so attracted to bright colors, it's surprising that I like these pants. But I really do. _

Yuki peered at the slacks from over the sunglasses that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _Did I take that long? _I mentally shrugged.

"C'mon. We're gonna have to try somewhere else for shirts." He said as he led me to the checkout stand.

"Somewhere else?"

"Apparently we were lucky to have found pants the right size for you, but it was pushing it to find shirts your size. They said quote "Try a boys clothing store.""

"Oh." I looked crestfallen. Disapointed since Yuki would probably be unwilling to try somewhere else. Then something hit me. I looked up, happy again. "It's alright, Yuki! I'll be fine for now! Let's just go!"

Yuki hid his surprise quite well.

"Alright baka, we need to get groceries anyways." Then he mumbled quietly "The fridge seems to be empty, not to mention I'm out of cigarettes."

"Yuki!" I squealed. "You know that's bad for you."

Yuki went on as if I hadn't interrupted him. "Not to mention there's no more beer."

He paid for the clothes with his Visa, then walked out of the store. Leaving me to carry my bag.

Yuki smugly loaded bags into the trunk of the car. One containing a case of beer and several packets of cigarettes. Although I disapproved of his bad habits, I made no move to stop him. The reason why quickly became clear to anyone who knew me. I walked happily out of the store with several boxes of strawberry pocky, which would keep me occupied for quite a while. We then drove home in quiet contentment. A cute smile twitched on my lips in anticipation for when we got home. Because of course I wasn't allowed to eat in the car. I leaned back and sighed with pleasure while closing my eyes to daydream.

Yuki also sighed, while smiling lightly at the look on my face.

I climbed back out of the car, bouncing into the house with my stuff. I deposited my stuff in my room and skipped towards the front room.

"Yu...! Oof!" I fell backwards after blindly bumping into... "Yu...ki?" I cried as I felt myself fall backwards. I closed my eyes and anticipated the pain that would follow hitting the floor, but it never came. I peeled an eye open, and to my surprise found a very shocked Yuki, with a cigarette just barely dangling from his lips, staring at me. I opened my other eye and my brow furrowed with confusion. _Why is his left arm flung out like that? _ Then I tipped my head down and saw why I was still "standing." Yuki's legs were spread out for stability, while his left arm was flung out for balance as he held onto my belt with his right. my be socked feet reminded me that they weren't quite beneath me as they slid on the slick wood floor between Yuki's legs. I was leaning perilously far back away from Yuki in this position. Then, all of a sudden, I was yanked forward and landed with a soft thump on Yuki's chest.

Interlude and authors note: OMG. It gets steamy! What a total change. Sorry, no sex scene. But there are some wonderful implications. I hope I didn't do too bad, since this is my first time. But don't be afraid to tell me if something is horribly wrong. But I feel a tad more confident about this idea (sexual connotation idea) than the original one I had for Darn Those Clothes. I'm sorry if Shu seems a little more hyper and thick headed than usual, but I was a little hyped up on cocoa puffs when I wrote this... ;;;

Back to the story!

I was panting quietly from that small fright when I heard a low, soft, chuckle and my lips were guided to his (by a gentle hand on my chin) and I melted into his waiting arms.

"Mmm..." I moaned into his lips as he gently rubbed the back of my neck, he responded by tightening his arm around my waist and bringing us closer together, causing delightful friction between us. I slid my arms around his waist and forcefully ground our hips together. causing dim stars to sparkle behind my eyes. I gasped and tipped my head back as he kneaded my back and moved his lips down to suck on my collarbone. I shivered violently as he slowly and torturously drug his tongue up my neck. I started to pant louder, craving his touch, when he nuzzled my neck. My whole being trembled with my focus on him as he whispered huskily into my sensitive ear "Let's... get those clothes off."

The next morning found me skipping happily along the street, sporting new slacks and and oversized shirt. (Yuki's of course.. ) Every so often, without even slowing down, I'd stuff my nose into my sleeves and grin like an idiot. I burst violently into NG and headed up to the studio.

Tohma leisurely walked down the hallway, alone, shuffling papers. A ways down the hallway he saw a young man advance toward him, then sharply turn off into another corridor. Tohma sped up and peered around the corner curiously. "Was that Yuki's shirt Shindou san was wearing?" He asked himself in confusion.

I burst into the studio. "La Li Ho!" I shouted, while grinning with anticipation for the reactions my attire was sure to bring.

fin

Horrible? Not horrible? I'd like to here your opinions. This was mostly practice for me. To work on my writing style and character personality. So if you see something wrong that harms the story, let me know. But if it's wrong, and helps, I probably am already aware of it. But comment anyways if you like (or not). Jaa Ne!


End file.
